Heey There, Sexy Kurt
by Pietruszkowa
Summary: Deleted scene from Blame It On The Alcohol, obviously. While Kurt is still upset about Blaine's kiss with Rachel, drunk Sam shows him a new side of himself.


"Heeey there sexy Kurt" Sam nearly leaned on a table. Kurt slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Well, hello, Sam." Calling him sexy didn't caught much of his attention. Sam's queasy smile and drunk eyes suggested that he'll have the life's worst hangover tomorrow. The blond seemed to be friendly with everyone around now, maybe a little too friendly. At the moment he was wearing Artie's glasses stolen from Brittany.

"Where is that thing attached to your mouth? Your girlfriend, I mean?" The boy smiled a little. It was his first smile since Blaine showed the whole Glee club skills of his tongue. In Rachel's mouth.

Kurt was actually pissed. And felt a little like leaving. Right now he stood in the kitchen, sipping his water. Acting like the only adult at this freaking party. He didn't feel comfortable, he regretted inviting himself in - the hope that Glee club is still his family after all seemed to be shattered apart.

"She's crying somewhere. I think. Probably in front of stripping Brittany. She hangs around stripping Brittany A LOT." Sam seemed to open his enormous mouth way more than it was necessary to say last two words. "Not that I complain, it's actually nice to have a little rest."

"Oookay. When did you two started dating at all?"

"Last week" Sam started to nod slightly, not looking at anything in particular. "Last week. It's actually weird, we don't talk much. Or make eye contact. Is that normal?" He looked at Kurt. "I don't know. I was in all-boys school."

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised that I don't know either. But I don't think so."

"Have you ever dated a girl?"

"Kinda. Brittany, for, like, two days?"

"Seriously? Have you kissed Brittany? Because I kissed her few moments ago. And if you kissed Brittany, and then Brittany kissed me, then it's almost like you kissed me."

Okay, it was really weird. Sam didn't seem embarrassed, though. He just discovered glasses on his face and made the attempt to take them off.

"Following this logic, you kissed the whole school, including the janitor."

Sam looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm a horrible slut then. Wanna go out, Kurt?" he asked randomly.

"You mean outside? You need fresh air?"

"Air is good. Kurt. Kurt. You have a nice name, Kurt." Sam pronounced it slowly, like he delighted in it. "Lots of nice things, actually" he sat on the table, probably to get closer to the other boy.

Was he… But no. Sam was straight, right?

"Your skirt was nice. I meaaan, maan, that skirt! Amazing. There's a lot of amazing stuff around your ass, actually. Skirts, tails. And when your bag is bouncing around your bottom, amazing. Other people move it, you let it bounce. That's extremely hot."

"Seems like you spend a lot of time checking out somebody's ass" Kurt tried not to panic much about this, and stay cool. He handed Sam glass of water.

"It's a great ass. And if Blaine doesn't try to get it, then he's an idiot. Kurt" Sam smiled innocently, like they weren't talking about Kurt's butt.

"You're confusing me a little, Sam."

"I'm confused, dude. Like, totally confused. I never thought anyone can be so confused. It's more confusing than these ambitious movies. One day I'm taking cold showers because of Quinn, the other day I don't care about Santana's boobs at all" he moved a little closer. "And I want to sing with you soooo bad. But you're in the other school."

"As much as I'm glad that you appreciate my singing talent and wonderful style, I think you should sober up before you speak again, Sam."

Kurt suspected that in situation like this he would freak out immediately and run away. He didn't have any nice memories connected to closeted jocks, after all. But Sam didn't really freak him out. He seemed innocent and a little lost. A little too much focused on Kurt's ass, but, besides that…

"You don't want to talk to me, Kurt? Because I may stop. Like right now."

"I'm having a good time, but I'm afraid you may regret something in the morning." Boy laughed a little awkwardly. Sam answered with smile.

"I think it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard… You know what? When I've spun the bottle I kinda hoped for it to land on you."

Kurt looked directly on Sam's face. The queasy smile fade away as the blond moved closer, and was replaced with a little more serious expression.

Drunk Sam Evans was about to kiss Hurt Hummel in Rachel's kitchen.

And Kurt haven't really had anything against it at the moment, even if he knew he should, because this whole situation was fucked up. On the other hand, the whole night was one giant mess. And it was full of unexpected kisses, obviously.

Kurt made quick decision about taking that chance and moved closer.

But then Sam Evans puked.

On the floor and right next to Hummel's shoes, thankfully.

Kurt sighed.

"I think it means it's time for you to clean up and go back home, confused boy."


End file.
